


Seeds Worth Growing

by bmblbtrash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Modern Day, Short ficlets, farm au, farmer yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Cut through the years, Yang often visits her Grandfather's farm in the summer. His best friend also has a granddaughter, and the two girls hit it off immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Age 8**

She loved riding on the Kubota. Gramps even let her drive! Over the roar of the engine, he laughed as she decided to do a quick 360 in the yard before charging on toward the front yard garden. He reached over and slowed the tractor down as he pulled up to the garden and slowly stalled the engine into neutral.

“Ready?” 

“You bet!” she said gleefully, clamoring off of his lap and landing her bare feet onto the dewy grass. 

She ran around, careful to avoid the equipment in tow, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation. This was her favorite part of spring. 

She let him get through the first row and begin to round the corner before she eagerly placed one foot at a time into the freshly tilled soil. It was so soft and squishy and she could never get enough of the innocent joy it brought. 

He was halfway through his 6th row when a grey pickup unexpectedly pulled up around the drive. While surprising, visitors like this were far from uncommon. He immediately stopped and turned off the tractor, climbing down with a wide grin on his face. 

“Trap!” He plodded through the soft ground toward the truck and easily embraced his best and oldest friend. 

“J. R. you old bastard - how ya doin!” 

“Oh, ya know. Just got my little helper here down to see us and she’s makin’ sure we’ll have some nice veggies this year. What can I do for ya?” 

Trap laughed. “Well then, good thing I brought another hand down to help her out for the harvest.” 

She watched the exchange in interest as she saw the passenger door tentatively open and a small head of black hair peek out from the side. It was a girl about her age. Confident and curious, she ran over to the side door to see the new visitor. 

“Hi!” she said with an enthusiastically extended hand. “I’m Yang! What’s your name?” 

The girl looked at her as if she was an alien. 

“I - I - I’m -” the mystery girl stood in silent terror for a moment, “I’m B-Blake.”

Yang looked her over in her modest shorts and simple tee-shirt. Now this was finally someone she could get along with. She was tired of the out of town girls coming into this area and terrified of getting their pristine white shirts dirty. 

“Is that your Grandpa?” 

“Um, yeah. He said he wanted to borrow something from here.” The girl’s eyes were flitting between the pavement and the blonde in front of her nervously.

“Yang!” Grandpa called, “Trap and I are headed up to the auto shop for a minute to see if a part I have can work for him. It’s a two-seater, so would you mind hanging out with your new friend for a few minutes while we head up to town? Should only be ten minutes and your Gran is just inside if you need her.” 

She looked at the other girl whose eyes couldn’t seem to find a place to land. Having no problem hosting another one of her Grandpa’s friends’ family, she was worried about how this shy girl might feel. 

“Blake,” she whispered, “is it ok if we play? If not, I can let you watch TV inside with my Gram. She’s doing laundry downstairs, so you can have the living room to yourself.”

Bright golden eyes looked back at her, wide and in shock. “I - I’m fine w - with you if - if you want. Yang.” 

She beamed “Yeah, Pa - we’ll be fine! But don’t be too long! I have more tracks to make!” 

He laughed and gave her a wink before climbing into the truck with Trap and they set off. Blake looked at her nervously and in question. 

“Have you ever been a deer?” 

“… What???” 

Yang smirked. “Well, have you ever made deer tracks?” 

The other girl still looked at her like a space cadet. 

“Ok, well would you LIKE to make some deer tracks?” 

When she remained unresponsive, Yang grabbed their small hands together and pulled her toward the garden. Since this new acquaintance seemed incapable of speaking, she gestured to both of their feet and motioned for Blake to take off her sandals. It didn’t take long before they were both standing barefoot in front of the garden. 

“Ok, so have you ever seen fresh tracks in the mud?” 

Blake nodded in silence. 

“Well, some of us like to BE the deer and leave our marks too! Follow me.” 

Yang grabbed her hand again and lead them both through a fresh row. She took extra big steps to make sure her new friend had room to make an imprint. Upon getting to the end of the row, Blake stepped up onto the grass, examined both of her feet and suddenly began to laugh. 

Sprouting a huge smile, she tugged at Yang’s hand and started to run down the next isle and the next and the next and the next. They both ended up out of breath and giggling as they threw themselves onto the grass at the side of the garden. The day was so pleasant and the sun was soft as the grass tickled their bare arms. Yang looked over at her new friend and smiled, happy to have a found a quiet - yet kindred soul. Blake was busy staring at the clouds as if she had never felt such ridiculous freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Age 15**

God the day was hot. With the sun bearing down, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to finish this before lunch, but then again Grandma had promised if they finished the garden by sundown that she’d make her homemade apple dumplings for dessert.

Meh, what was another half hour?

She threw the net over another 2x4 and waited for her Grandpa to catch it on the other side. Of course it got stuck across the top. Running around to the other side, she shimmied her way into the bramble and began extraditing the mesh from the branches. As she slowly managed to pass the edge over, she heard a snort of laughter.

“You look like a low-budget wood nymph.”

Yang turned in surprise, nearly accidentally eating an unripened blackberry in the process. A wide grin spread across her face.

“Well, instead of lurking, you could come on in and join the fun. No need for me to be the only one looking like I was mauled by a cat.”

“Can’t blame the poor thing. I’d cut you up pretty good if you were all up in my bush like that.”

“Blake!” Yang yelled in mortification. “Grandpa, please IGNORE her.”

When she got no response, she poked her head out of the branches. Just two oblivious old men launched into rambling conversations at the end of the trellis. Great. Good time to abandon her. With a slight growl of frustration, she went back to pulling the net up and over. No point leaving it all an exposed mess for the birds. Yang was surprised, however, when she felt soft fingers meet hers to grab the end of the mesh and lift it over the plank. Looking over, she was met with a small smile and proffered hand. She took it in gratitude and pulled herself out from the mess.

“Thanks,” she grunted as she planted feet on less prickly soil. “I might never have made it out of there. When Gramps gets to talking, it’s pretty hard to make him stop.”

Blake laughed. “I’ve known that since the day I met him. I don’t know if my grandpa actually talks when they’re together or if he just grunts back at his monologuing. To be fair though, he doesn’t usually have a whole lot to say.”

“Well then, I doubt those two would even notice if we made a beeline out of here. There’s something I want you to see!”

Yang led her friend down to the creek and casually removed her shoes and crossed. The banks were soft today, but not mushy. She was a bit concerned that Blake might not fare so well with the climb, but she didn’t need to worry - Blake scrambled up in record time. She flashed her a wicked smile and took off through the pasture and almost to the edge of the woods.

Deliberately skidding her heels into the grass, she let herself plop backwards on the side of the hill. Her friend, in her surprise, toppled straight over her. Yang grabbed her as she somersaulted, but it only ended up with them both tumbling down further. They couldn’t help but laugh as they sprawled out next to one another, short of breath.

“So,” Blake wheezed, “what was - so important - that you needed - to act like - we were chasing - Usain Bolt?”

“Ha - just the coolest thing - you’ll ever see. Now shush.”

The afternoon was perfect. The sun was out, the grass was cool, and they were just two friends quietly taking in the perfection of the nature around them. The air was so fresh and pure. It was almost unbelievable how such stillness could say so much. It was at that moment Yang broke the silence.

“Look,” she whispered.

Two baby foxes crawled out of the hollow concrete cylinders just at the other side of the creek at the edge of the woods. It was surreal. The two looked around for any signs of danger before one leapt at the other and they began to play. Blake and Yang simply watched in awe as the two rolled around like kittens, yipping and nipping at one anothers’ ears and tails. Neither one could hold back the giddy smiles on their faces; there was just so much joy in the atmosphere.

That same soft hand from before found hers and intertwined their fingers. Yang should have been surprised by the motion, but she wasn’t. It felt as natural as these foxes playing.

“Yang,” she heard breathed out, “this is perfect.”

“So are you.”

Suddenly there was tension in the air. She certainly hadn’t meant to say that. It was just a reflexive response. She was trying hard to keep her now racing heart from beating out of her chest, lest her friend hear her panic and racing thoughts.

“I’m -” Blake began, “I’m not offen - you aren’t - I mean it’s ok if you meant - if you meant -”

Yang couldn’t help herself from looking over at her companion and propping herself up on one elbow, hands still entwined. With a gulp, she let her eyes come to rest on her friends’. They looked at one another nervously.

“Blake, I - I didn’t mean that you might - and I know we’ve only really seen one another during the summers so it’s not like we know each other that much other than, ya know, how I taught you to catch minnows and you gave me some great books - which I really like by the way - and we’ve explored these woods pretty well and remember when we built that tree stand? I’m just saying I think you’re pretty great and I really like when you’re around and I thought you might like the fox family and I’m sorry if you feel -”

Her companion was suddenly also on an elbow and inches from her face. A tentative hand reached to brush golden locks behind her ear. The motion was so soft and endearing, Yang thought she might melt like a chocolate bar. This at least was a calming effect on her nerves.

“You’re fine. I’m glad you happened to be here. I always come with my grandpa in the hopes you’ll be visiting. You’re special.”

Yang searched her eyes and found herself unconsciously bringing her hand to rest at the dip of Blake’s waist.

“Is it ok if I -”

“Yes,” Blake breathed as she brought their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not too graphic, but they take the next step :) not yet on tumblr. have to work up the courage to make this something my friends can see

**Age 20**

Jerry Springer was on. Another terribly entertaining episode was airing two more dudes beating the hell out of one another while her Grandpa vacillated between laughing and snoring - it was his unofficial floor-nap hour. Grandma cleaned the kitchen and every now and then dipped in just to roll her eyes at whatever nonsense he was chuckling about. Without warning, they heard a car pulling up the driveway. A quick glance out the window gave no clue about who was approaching, so while her Grandpa snored away, Yang went to put on shoes to help take care of whatever neighborly request might be needed. She let her Grandma answer the door while she headed to the garage for the old boots.

“Hey, there stranger! Why didn’t anyone call? Tell him J might need a minute to wake himself up, but Yang’s around until he can throw on his shoes. Did you bring something for lunch?”

“Uh… no… n-n-not exactly,” she heard stammered from the door. “I’m alone and I was um… I was told Yang was here and I was hoping we could go t-talk and hang out? And I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if we stole a few of your peaches from the yard? I haven’t seen her in a while and was looking for a way to catch up about college and stuff so I…”

As the girl trailed off, she heard her Grandmother pick up the pieces. “Well gosh, come on in already! I’ll go grab her. I think she just went off to go steal her Grandfather’s boots. She never has been one for practicality. YANG - YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS HERE!”

Before either one of them became further mortified, Yang shoved herself into the oversized boots, ran out the door to the garage, and around to the front - clunking to a halt behind her friend at the door.

“Hi.”

“Oh, uh, hi!”

“We’ll see you later Gram!”

Without further hesitation, she grabbed the free hand of the girl at their porch and began to run. Blake offered an apologetic look back at her grandma and waved goodbye. When they reached the back of the house, Yang turned to face her, both elated and terrified.

“What in the world are you doing here?”

“I was -” Blake gulped, “I was hoping you might, sort of want to, maybe kinda go out for a picnic?”

Yang’s eyes went almost glassy with the lack of comprehension.

“A picnic?” Blake nodded. “Just us?” Another nod.

The blonde took a deep breath and stared at their hands for much longer than necessary before sprinting through the back of the house and like a whirlwind, tore through the basement. Poor Blake was left bewildered at the side of a 30 year old grill with a cooler in hand.

Yang suddenly emerged, beaming, with a blanket.

“O - Ok so s - should we go grab some of those peaches?” Blake started to ask before she was abruptly cut off.

“No time! Come on! I have the perfect place and we need to find it!”

She pulled her toward the barn. With enthusiasm, she threw the cooler and blanket into the back of the gator, shoved Blake into the side seat, and threw herself into the driver’s. Yang roared out of the barn as her poor passenger yelped in shock.

At full speed, she floored it through the pasture, over the creek, and along the edge between the woods and the corn. When the corn tapered off, she pulled the gator to a stop and killed the engine.

“Come on, Blake! I know the perfect place to picnic. Grab the supplies - I need to track.”

“You - you need to WHAT?”

“Track, Blake - track!”

“I didn’t bring lunch to try and find T-Rex in the woods, you wingnut! What do you mean track?”

Yang suddenly realized that this might all seem a bit mad to Blake. She turned to her apologetically. “I’m sorry, B. I just meant… well it’s… ok. So there is this place my cousin and I found as kids. All we need to do is find any deer tracks that lead south from here. If you see any hoof prints leading in the direction we’re heading, let me know.”

She went back to scouring the forest floor, but it hardly took any hunting to find what she was looking for. Thankfully, she knew the trek would only take maybe ten minutes to find.

As they entered the clearing, Yang heard a gasp behind her. It truly was as beautiful as she had remembered from all those years ago. The sun couldn’t help but seem ethereal as it shone down on this small open space of a naturally bedded area. She casually laid out the blanket and set the cooler up off to the side.

“The deer and wildlife around here… they use this area to bed down both at night and to take in the sun. It’s like in Bambi or Fox and the Hound.”

“Yang, you know those movies both involve horrific deaths, right?”

Without missing a beat, Yang grinned and leapt at her friend, pinning her to the blanket she had prepared.

“But those movies also include some other things,” she giggled into Blake’s shoulder.

“What,” Blake huffed, “like toppling off of a cliff or running through a wildfire?”

Yang laughed. “No, I meant like -” she pounded her foot frantically and awkwardly against the ground, “THAT’S why they call me THUMPER!”

Even while mildly annoyed, the girl beneath her couldn’t help but laugh. She pulled back to look her captive in the eye. There was a mischievous glint there she had never seen before in those golden orbs.

“Ok, ok. You didn’t make lunch just for show. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Very,” Blake smirked as she pulled her down for a kiss.

Yang immediately relaxed as soft lips met her own. Neither of them would ever get tired of tasting one another. It was always just so easy to fall into rhythm together, even though it could be months between visits. But something felt different this time.

She gasped when she felt Blake’s fingers dive beneath her shirt and work their way up her back. When she reached her bra, Yang broke away for just a moment.

“Is this… not ok?”

“No, no,” she laughed, “I just, well it’s that great minds seem to think alike. That’s kinda why I decided to bring you out here.”

“What, to get to second base?”

“Well yes, but um, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Now Blake looked nervous. She pulled back her hand and sat up in concern as she waited for an explanation.

“I know we’ve been friends for a really long time now and we don’t get to see one another as much as we’d like, but you’ve always been really special to me. Like, really really special. And I know we live hours apart and can’t promise a whole lot to one another, but I was wondering if you felt anything more for me? I mean, when I see you I just get this super warm feeling and I can barely stop myself from touching you. I don’t feel like this with anyone else.”

“Yang,” Blake smiled sympathetically, “is it not painfully obvious how I feel? How I’ve felt? I’ve had to stop myself from jumping in the car and taking a road trip just to see you so many times! I basically sprinted over here as soon as I caught wind that you were in town. Having you around makes me like a giddy little schoolgirl.”

“What if I… didn’t want to be a little schoolgirl anymore.”

She was staring at her in such shock, Yang wasn’t even sure she had been heard. The blonde was suddenly extremely uncomfortable and looking everywhere but at her friend.

“Are you, um I mean am I crazy or do you - are you asking to -”

“Kinda,” she mumbled.

“Miss Xiao Long, are you asking me to deflower you in a sunny meadow?”

“No - yes it’s just -” she caught her breath and sighed, “please never say ‘deflower’ ever again.”

Blake laughed with only a playful love behind her mirth. The smiling girl grabbed both of Yang’s hands, imploring her to meet her eyes. When she finally did, she was met with nothing but softness and vulnerability.

“Why do you think I really came here today? I was planning to seduce you with sandwiches so you might finally get it through your beautifully thick skull that I want you, too. Good thing you said something first though - I doubt my hastily made PB&Js would have made for too much of an aphrodisiac.”

She snorted. “Well simply being around you for five minutes has me dizzy. So can I be a total cliche and say ‘Just shut up and kiss me’?”

Without wasting any more time, Blake brought their lips together. It was more insistent than usual as they let themselves share the real passion both had been holding back. Tongues fought for dominance, but everything changed the moment she shifted to kiss down Yang’s neck. She was suddenly short of breath as a delicate hand cradled her back and guided her to lay down on the blanket. The blonde was complete putty in her hands while she had those hot lips sucking her pulse point.

Yang let out a filthy moan as she felt Blake’s lithe fingers carefully unbuttoning her shirt and palming her breasts as more was exposed. She had never felt so excited and nervous in her life. The shirt was opened as if it were a precious gift, a girl with inky black hair staring down at her with pure adoration. It was this softer version whose lips kissed her chest with such kindness. She was everywhere at once and at the same time, nowhere at all.

“Blake, I want to feel you, too.”

She grabbed the hem of the offending tshirt and yanked it over her head. Her arms finally found a purpose, wrapping tightly about the newly exposed back and clutching her partner closer. As skin met skin, they both sighed in contentment. The light breeze of the afternoon felt good as they heated one another.

An errant hand began to wander down Yang’s side and play along the edge of her jeans, asking for permission. It was freely given when she pulled the girl in for another desperate kiss. The blonde felt her pants unbutton and heard the zipper. Small fingers slowly slipped under the thin layer of fabric that remained, exploring the new territory with the softest of touches.

Yang’s own hand found its way to undoing Blake’s shorts. Her touch was more tentative - inquisitive. She was far less sure of what she was doing, so the only thing she could do was test the waters. Every time she heard Blake moan, she repeated the action. The only problem with this plan was that every time her partner found a particular spot of Yang’s, the blonde’s mind went momentarily blank. In fact, she was becoming less and less sure if she was hearing Blake’s moaning or her own.

“I -” she gasped desperately, “Blake, I think - I can’t - I need something -”

Feeling a smile against her mouth, she suddenly let out a guttural groan at the new sensation of something entering her. Nothing had ever felt this good. Yang forgot how to function, unable to continue the ministrations on her partner in her haze. Her hands migrated to find some sort of purchase on Blake’s back as the pressure in her stomach grew.

“Oh God, you feel so incredible I - Blake I - oh Jesus fucking Christ I need help I - ah!”

Yang was trying to keep her voice down, but failed miserably. For a moment, everything was white and overwhelming. She could only feel her body aching and her own frantic heartbeat echoed with the one on top of her. Their breathing began to even out and Blake slowly extracted her hand. She finally opened her eyes, panting to the sky while her partner rolled over, pulling the blonde with her to have them lay facing side by side.

A gentle thumb caressed her cheek. Yang was still in wonder, but sporting some intense heart-eyes. She didn’t need to say a thing, but tried anyway.

“Thank you,” came a whisper.

“Thank me? Yang, babe. You are so sweet and beautiful and full of life - I’m just so thankful you’ve let me in it. Thank you for giving me this. I miss you all the time and I can’t get over how happy you make me when I get to see you smile. I love your smile. I live for this dopey smile.”

“There’s a moment," Yang paused, "when I look at you and no speech is left in me. My tongue breaks, then fire races under my skin and I tremble. And grow pale for I am dying of such love. Or so it seems to me.”

Blake was very still for a moment. She looked like she might cry. But then, a spark of recognition flashed across her eyes.

“Damnit, Yang!” she swatted at the blonde who had defensively curled into a ball. “I say something heartfelt and you come at me with a XENA quote???”

“Technically it’s a Sappho quote,” she replied meekly through her arms.

“Oh, for the love of -” Blake rolled over and grabbed at the forgotten cooler. With more force than necessary, she grabbed a sandwich and roughly shoved it in Yang’s face. “I’m hoping this has enough peanut butter on it to glue that mouth of yours shut.”

Laughing gleefully, Yang shoved away the sandwich and grabbed the sides of Blake’s cheeks.

“But then you won’t hear me whispering to you about how beautiful you are while I make you feel the way you made me feel. I’m not one to leave things unresolved.”

With that, she kissed her soundly, fully intending on making this a balanced meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism welcome - never written anything quite like this. Any type of smut writing is new to me. That being said, hope you liked it?


End file.
